


i met my love again last night

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, POV Third Person Limited, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Rey and Ben are in love and on their way to a costume party with their friends. Nothing weird could possibly happen, especially nothing related to the secrets they may have neglected to tell each other in the wake of Snoke and the First Order.Nope. Just a normal night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts).

> so sorry for the delay! I took some elements from a few of your prompts, I hope you enjoy <3 Will post more soon!

PROLOGUE -- HALLOWEEN 

At first, it made no sense to tell him.

When Rey met Ben, he was still Kylo Ren and doing his very best to burn down her world. The last thing she'd been about to do was tell him her most sacred secrets, the kind she'd defend with her life. She hadn't even really spoken to him for months after he first arrived in town, the shadowy enforcer for the company she'd come to associate with pure evil. After that first conversation, when he'd looked so vulnerable, like she'd gotten to see behind the mask he put on for the public hearings, she'd been willing to admit that maybe he wasn't the demon spawn she'd first thought. But she'd still been nowhere near enough to trusting him to tell him.

Months of meetings, both secret and public, paperwork, and legal work that made her head spin followed, culminating in the sudden and suspicious disappearance of CEO Snoke, leaving Kylo in charge of the company, and not legally responsible for his predecessor's unfortunate fate. And just when Rey thought she could trust him after all, he went back to everything he said he despised.

So maybe it isn't a surprise that even now, over a year after Ben left First Order Enterprises for good, leaving only ash in his wake, she still hasn't gotten around to telling him. She loves him. She's told him too, after he told her, but that's the kind of person Ben is. She loves him more than she thought she ever could, a kind of full-being, overwhelming, encompassing-everything-she-thought-she-knew kind of love. The only thing that makes that bearable is knowing he loves her just as much, if not more. She doesn't always do great with people, but Ben has made it clear in his awkward and painfully honest way that she's it for him. She feels the same. There's a jewelry shop in town she's started going out of her way to pass by lately, where she'd once seen a thick silver man's ring with delicate wire details. She'd thought of Ben as soon as she'd seen it, that balance of strength and careful fragility. The shop had moved it out of the window, but she hasn't been able to shake the thought of it, of getting down on one knee to offer it to Ben.

Maybe later. In a few months, once she's saved more, and she's finally told him what she needs to. She can't in good conscience agree to marry him with that hanging over them.

She never meant to keep it a secret for so long. She thinks back on all the time they've spent together. Right after he came to her to tell her what he'd done to the First Order would have been too soon (and besides, they ended up occupied for what turned into days after that revelation). But maybe a few weeks later, when she officially moved the last of her stuff over to his place. Or when he nervously invited her to dinner with his mother as his girlfriend. Or any of the evenings they spent curled up together on their sofa, sharing bits and pieces of themselves with each other. She's told him about her childhood, about meeting Finn, then Rose and Poe, about how she ended up here working for his mother. She just hasn't told him all of it.

She doesn't think he'll be upset. Probably. After all, they've worked through all of the fallout from his time with First Order. And she never hid this to hurt him. It's just instinct, beaten into her from a time when she barely understood what it was. But those same instincts tell her he's bound to leave eventually, as much as she tries to ignore them. Even if the worst happens and he does leave, she still has Finn and Rose. She's been running out of reasons to put off telling him for months, but the longer she leaves it, the harder it gets.

Her fingers brush over the racks she’s been standing in front of long enough that the teenager at the cash register up front has looked up from her phone to glare at her a few times. She hesitates, then her hand settles on the overdramatic black dress she's been debating over. The long, tattered skirt and matching sleeves are probably a bit on the nose, and the fabric isn't ideal, but it should get her point across. She's doing this. She's committed.

She takes the dress up to pay for it, detouring briefly to grab a secondhand pair of boots and a belt. She counts herself lucky that the thrift store still has everything she's looking for. It's already Halloween, and the racks have been well picked over.

She takes her bag and receipt from the cashier and walks out to the bus stop. She'd already picked up a cheap hat from the dollar store; she should have everything she needs for her costume. Her heartbeat pounds against her chest and she clutches the bag tightly in her hand. She's going to tell him. Tonight.

* * *

He didn't mean to keep it a secret. At least, not forever.

Rey already knows him better than anyone, including his mother. He'd say even better than he knows himself, but he's far too familiar with his talent for introspection, despite his tendency to reject things he knows to be true. His entire relationship with Snoke is plenty proof of that. Rey knows that too and knows it about herself. Between them, they manage to keep their therapists plenty busy.

Regardless, Rey knows him well enough that he sometimes wonders if she hasn't guessed what he hasn't told her. Which is impossible, because _he_ is impossible, especially for anyone like Rey who has mercifully avoided most of his family's long and storied dramas. But the way she looks at him sometimes, clear and open, and the way her touch tends to feel like she brushes against his very soul -- it's hard to believe there's anything about him she doesn't already know.

Which is partially why it's so ridiculous that he's held this back for so long. Even if she has suspected something, he has to tell her. It's the right thing to do. And he owes her the chance to get out, in the case that this particular aspect of his monstrosity is one too many in everything she's forgiven him for.

He looks down at the blank sheet of paper he's set out on his desk and sets the pen in his hand aside before he snaps it. She deserves better than a letter. He'd known that was a coward's way out when he'd pulled out his calligraphy set, no matter how much she said she liked his handwriting. He's come so close to telling her so many times. Whenever she looks at him, every one of his barriers fall away, leaving him stripped and open to her. But his words fail him every time.

He's not sure there even is a good way to do this. His father had gotten caught up in the family drama before he even knew what was happening. His mother hasn't needed to waste time on explanations when the proof was shoved before his disbelieving eyes. He almost envies them for that, which is a shocking enough thought to send a jolt through him.

He has a lot to be thankful to his mother for, but that's a road he doesn't need to go down right now. She knows he hasn't told Rey, and has made her opinion of him putting off that conversation quite clear. Multiple times. She hadn't given him her mother's ring until he'd promised to tell Rey before proposing.

_"This family has had enough secrets_," she'd said, her already rough voice touched with emotion. She'd looked straight into his eyes, refusing to back down until he did, his gaze dropping as her words hit him like a knife in the chest.

"_I'll tell her. I promise,_" he'd replied. She was right. He hasn't done a great job of it so far, but he can at least start trying to avoid the mistakes his family has already made.

The ring hides in its box at the bottom of his calligraphy set. He strokes the edge of the inlaid box that holds the rest of his brushes, resisting the urge to get his grandmother's heirloom out to look at it again. He's shocked Rey hasn't caught him with it yet, the way he keeps pulling it out to trace the delicate lines etched into the metal band. He can't wait to give it to her, to show her how intent he is on their lives together, but he needs to have another conversation with her first.

He glances over at the costume waiting on top of the dresser. A half-mask edged in teeth, textured gloves ending in talons, matching dark shirt and pants, and the _tail_. He grimaces. He's had his chance to tell her the easy way. Now, it looks like the only way he's going to go through with this is by backing himself into a corner.

Rey won't get home until just before they need to leave for the party; she said something about needing to run a few errands. He offered to pick whatever she needed up for her, but she insisted. He smirks. Probably finding herself a costume at the last minute. He came up with this idiotic plan after she'd decided they dress up for Poe and Hux's bash. Might as well make the best of a bad situation. When he'd panicked and told her his costume was going to be a secret, she decided hers would be too. He very much looks forward to seeing what she chooses.

With a sigh, he pushes himself up from his desk and starts putting away his calligraphy materials. He set himself to this, no avoiding it now. He places his box carefully back in its drawer, sending up a brief prayer that for once, everything will go his way tonight and he will retrieve it again soon. With anxiety coiling in his gut, he fetches his costume to put it on. He'll tell her. Tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to have this whole chapter out before the reveal, but ended up busier than I expected this weekend, sorry! Here's a little bit more.

Rey runs through the front door, barely taking the time to lock it again behind her. Bags in hand, she rushes to the bathroom, not bothering to close the door before she starts stripping out of her clothes. 

"Rey?" Ben's voice comes from upstairs, and she hears his heavy footsteps walk from their bedroom down the stairs. 

"Down here!" she calls back to him, slightly muffled as she pulls her shirt over her head. 

She hears him approach and feels his presence lingering, that magnetic kind of pull between them. Her shirt comes off and she tosses it on the sink, her hair falling down over her shoulders. He stands in the entrance to the bathroom, leaning on the doorway, smiling at her. She grins back. 

"Hey," he rumbles, then leans in to steal a kiss before she can shove her pants off. She kisses him back, momentarily distracted. Ben does that to her so easily, makes her forget everything else when they touch. His tongue traces along her lips, and she lets him take the kiss deeper before pulling back with a groan. 

"I need to change, we're supposed to get going soon," she protests when he leans in to take her mouth again. 

He grumbles his disagreement. "It's not even dark out. There'll be plenty of people there, they won't notice if we're a little later." His hands slip around her back, pleasantly warm against the chill starting to spread across her exposed skin. They slide lower, tracing her spine down to her pants, then diving underneath to cup her ass. She moans, tilting her hips into his grip, and he steps into her until his legs brush against hers. His fingers tighten on her, massaging, encouraging her to grind against him, and she happily complies. 

That familiar ache builds quickly with his hands on her skin, his hips rocking into hers, and his mouth coming back for kiss after lingering kiss. She tilts her head to the side, letting his mouth land on her jaw, which he takes full advantage of, sucking and nibbling while she tries to get enough air to clear her head. 

"We need to go," she pants, without any conviction. She feels the press of him building against her and arches to get the angle that sends a bright shock of pleasure racing through them both. He moans into her neck. 

"We will," he agrees, voice breathy. His lips trail up to the sensitive hollow behind her jaw and start to suck. 

"I need to--" His tongue flicks against her and she nearly loses her thoughts again. "To change," she manages. "Into my costume."

He grunts in agreement, pulling his mouth just barely away from her so she can feel his words on her damp skin. "I know. I'm helping you," he says, and she can't suppress a snort.

"Is that what you're doing?" She tries to make her tone arch, but it comes out on another groan. 

"Mmm," he moans in agreement, not bothering to remove his mouth from her this time. 

"I think--" Her hand slides into his hair, relishing the silkiness of it between her fingers. "I don't think you're helping."

“No?” He draws back to look into her eyes, his own gleaming with a familiar spark of amusement. “You were getting undressed.” His hands move from under her clothes to grab the waistband of her jeans and underwear and shove them over her hips. They fall to the floor and he grins. “See? Helping.”

She laughs, full and loud, and his smile widens. “I need these,” she protests half-heartedly as she reaches down and pulls her underwear back up, then kicks her jeans off to the side. 

“Are you sure?” he murmurs, eyes sweeping over her, dark and hungry. Her heart skips a beat. The sight of her mostly naked can’t be any kind of surprise to him at this point, but he still looks at her like she’s something special. She can’t resist stealing another kiss after a look like that, and he’s only too happy to respond. 

His hands find her hips again, below her underwear. He starts up his massage again, kneading his way down the curve of her ass, tracing the line of her upper thigh back to the cleft between her legs. She gasps into his mouth at the first light brush of his fingers over her damp curls, and she feels his lips curl into a smile against hers. He repeats the motion, a little firmer, and she unconsciously slides her legs a bit further apart. 

“Gonna be late,” she mumbles into their kiss, an unconvincing last ditch effort to get them somewhere almost on time for once. At least this time it isn’t her fault. Mostly. It’s been a stressful day, and she can’t be blamed for accepting some relief from her very eager boyfriend. Besides, with the thought of what she needs to tell him tonight lingering at the back of her mind, she can’t help but cling to this proof of his affection. 

“Only a little,” he reassures her. “I’ll be quick.” He nips her lip then sets his hands to her with new intent. 

One hand lingers on her upper thigh, tracing distracting patterns there, while the other slowly works its way between her folds. He groans as he finds her slick and getting slicker as he continues. He takes advantage by sliding his fingers back and forth along her cleft, soaking himself with her. His head rests on her shoulder as he bends over her to get the right angle, his nose nuzzling at her neck. He finds the sensitive nub at her peak, well-versed by now in the map of her body. A single fingertip circles it until she’s panting, then drags its way back up to press against her entrance. He doesn’t breach her yet, only traces there and then returns to her clit, starting a pattern he knows will have her racing to her peak in minutes. 

She moans the familiar syllable of his name, long and low. Her hands cling to him, one in his hair, one on his shoulder, her short nails digging into him. His arms tighten around her, keeping her body firmly against his. Her breasts feel tight and sensitive in her bra, and she presses against his chest to ease the tension. He notices and lowers himself to his knees, not moving his hands from their work between her thighs. As he kneels, he uses his teeth to tug the straps of her bra over her shoulders, loosening the cups enough that he can nose them aside and drag his tongue over her sensitive skin. He sucks a nipple between his lips just as he slides his finger up into her. 

She gasps. He slowly pushes deeper, though he can’t reach as far with the way his arms wrap around her. He grunts, then removes his hand. She yelps in protest, but he’s back again, repositioning himself to slide his finger back into her while his thumb teases her clit. Her head rolls back, a satisfied groan spilling out of her as he sets back to his task with new intensity. She feels herself growing even slicker with his movements, and he takes advantage with another finger against the first. His every thrust drags against her just where he knows will send pleasure jolting through her. Her hips rock into his touch, his thumb flicking over her most sensitive nerves, and her body races. His teeth scrape her breasts and he murmurs praise into her skin.

_ " _ Feels so good, Rey, look at you, fuck, so beautiful." He breaks off to suck on her nipple, tongue flicking over her, and it's enough to drive her to a swift peak. 

The climax washes over her with quick and brutal thoroughness, leaving her clinging to him and panting. She barely waits for the sparks to clear from her vision before sinking to her knees and setting to work on his pants. His hand slips from her as she moves, trailing her arousal up her stomach until he clings to her bare shoulder. She undoes the button of his pants and pulls down the zipper with brisk efficiency, then pulls the length of his cock from his boxers. 

"You don't have to--Rey!" His short-lived protest is broken off when she closes her lips around the tip of him. She looks up at him, eyebrows raised, daring him to say anything else. 

"I thought we were trying not to be late," he groans. She rolls her eyes and sinks her mouth further onto him. 

His hand on her shoulder tightens while the other flies to the back of her head. "Rey," he moans again. She moves to her own rapid pace, his hands alternately caressing and clutching. 

She swirls her tongue around him, knowing exactly the pressure he likes, as expert in his sensitive spots as he is in hers. He was already fully hard before she'd even touched him from bringing her to climax, and he swells that last little bit between her lips, thick and stiff. She bobs her head, one hand bracing herself on his hip while the other gently circles his base, clenching and releasing with her rhythm. She keeps her eyes on his and watches with pleasure as his hazel gaze loses its focus, eyelashes fluttering as he gives himself over to her. His plush lips form words but only strangled groans emerge. 

He's always easily susceptible to her touch, and her climax has already put him on edge. It doesn't take much longer before he's hunched over her, breathing quick and shallow, repeating her name in a desperate stream. With a deliberate flick of her tongue, he comes. She laps him through it, tongue lingering until his large frame relaxes over her. 

She stands, and he meets her lips with his. His arms squeeze her in a brief hug before he tucks himself away and refastens his pants. 

"Are we sure we have to go?" he murmurs, accenting his words with a series of kisses trailing from the corner of her mouth. His hands creep back to her hips, slowly caressing. 

She seriously considers that for a moment, just dragging him upstairs, forgetting the party and the rest of her plans for the night to fuck her boyfriend's brain out. It's an extremely appealing prospect. Just the thought has her clenching her thighs, remembering other nights spent tangled together. Her fingers itch to strip him out of his black shirt and push him back on the couch in the next room. There are so many things they could do to each other that don't involve additional vulnerable and revealing conversations. Their friends would understand; it wouldn't be the first and likely won't be the last time they've distracted each other from leaving the house. And she'll see Finn and Rose this weekend. But--

She sighs and drops her head to his chest. She knows she's making excuses, trying to avoid the inevitable talk. His hands switch to smoothing over her back. 

"Rey? Everything okay?" One hand cups her neck, kneading her nape. 

"Yeah," she mutters into his shirt. She rubs her nose back and forth against his chest several times before sighing again and standing straight. "We're going, but we're coming back to this." She jabs a finger at his chest in emphasis. 

He smiles and kisses her. "Agreed." He steps back and runs his hands down her arms. "Do you have your costume down here?"

She toes the bag she dropped to the floor. "Yup."

His smile widens. "Your errands?"

She scrunches her nose at him. "Shut up," she says, her lips twitching into a grin. "What about you? What's your costume, emo teenager?" She gestures at his black ensemble. Now that she can see him more fully, she notices a subtle iridescent pattern on the dark clothes. She pushes his shoulder to turn him to better catch the dying sunlight from the front room. The pattern looks almost scale-like, but she can't guess what the effect is supposed to be. He hasn't done anything particular with his dark hair: it's mussed from her hold on him, but it still looks flawless, the bastard. 

"I left the rest over there," he says, gesturing back at the stairs. "I'll put it on when we get there." She narrows her eyes at him, and he widens his in feigned innocence. "Promise. I just didn't want to bother with them on in the car."

"You're not trying to back out on me, are you Solo?" she asks, teasing, hand pressed against his chest. 

He covers her hand with his and presses a quick kiss to her nose. "Never," he swears. "What about you? Is this one of the sexy costumes kids wear these days?" He looks over her lopsided bra and panties.

She snorts and fixes her bra. "Not this year, old man. Hand me that bag?"

He reaches down and passes the bag up to her. She takes the dress out and pulls it over her head, shimmying to settle it in place. She secures the belt around her waist next, then leans down and shoves her feet into the boots. She grabs the hat from the floor, puts it on, straightens the dress, and stands up, opening her arms to present herself to him. Against her will, she feels her heart rate start to creep back up again. 

"Tada!" She sways her hips and the skirt swirls around her. He steps back and takes her in, stroking a hand over his chin in mock thought. 

"A very sexy witch," he declares, and steps back into her for another kiss. She sinks into the embrace, letting him ease the lingering anxiety that's reemerged at the back of her mind, reminding her of what she has to tell him. She's torn, wanting to keep him here in this moment but knowing every second she spends with him is more reason she has to have the long-dreaded talk. 

He's the one to pull back this time, as if he feels the worries creeping through her head. "Ready?" he asks, eyes searching hers. She might be imagining it to comfort herself, but she thinks she sees a hint of nervousness in him too. 

She nods. "Let's go." She picks up her phone and her keys and heads for the door. He follows her out, grabbing his stuff on the way. 

"Do you want me to drive?" he asks as he closes the front door behind them. 

"I've got it." She unlocks the car and they both get in. She sneaks a look at the bundle on his lap, supposedly what makes up the rest of his costume, but she can't see any details in the fading light. She decides her curiosity can wait until after the short ride to Poe and Hux's, so she shoves it to the side with her anxiety and starts the car. Only a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this wasn't even supposed to earn the rating until the last chapter, but these two cannot keep their hands off each other. 
> 
> Comments appreciated!


End file.
